masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
Wrack
| rarity = Rare | type = Combat Enchantment | combat_casting_cost = | research_cost = | effects = Each turn, each and every in each enemy unit must make a Resistance roll at a bonus of . For each figure that fails this roll, its unit suffers . }} Wrack is a Rare Combat Enchantment belonging to the realm. It may only be cast during combat, for a base Casting Cost of . While Wrack is in effect, at the start of each turn it forces each and every inside each and every enemy unit to make a Resistance roll (at a temporary bonus of ). For each figure that fails its roll, that figure's unit suffers exactly . This effect lasts until the end of combat, or until dispelled by the opponent. Since it doesn't carry over to the campaign map, Wrack has no Upkeep Costs. Effects Wrack causes intense pain and suffering to all enemy units, at the end of each combat turn. This pain translates into actual to enemy units, if their individual fail their Resistance rolls. Constant Damage After Wrack has been cast and while it is in play, its damage-dealing effect is triggered at the end of each of its caster's combat turns (i.e. before the opposing army moves). When Wrack is triggered, each inside each and every enemy unit must make a Resistance roll. Wrack kindly provides each enemy unit with a temporary bonus to Resistance for the purposes of this roll. For each figure that fails this roll, the figure's unit suffers exactly . The unit may not make any Defense rolls to block this damage. Sufficient damage may kill off figures in a , or even destroy an entire unit outright. stand to suffer much more damage, and the more figures there are the more damage can be done. This is because, for example, an unit where all figures fail their rolls will suffer , whereas a unit containing only can only suffer, at worst, . Also, tend to have lower Resistance scores, not to mention each figure having fewer . Also note that damage is not dealt to the individual figure that failed the roll - it is dealt to the first figure in the unit, similarly to how Melee Damage is handled. It will damage that figure, possibly kill it, and then "spill over" to the next figure, and so on until all damage has been accounted for or all figures are dead. Finally, note that units with Death Immunity and/or Magic Immunity are completely invulnerable to this spell, and will suffer no damage. Similarly, units with a Resistance score of at least suffer no damage, as they cannot possibly fail their Resistance rolls, given the bonus bestowed by Wrack. Example #1 :A Basilisk has a Resistance score of , and is a . :While Wrack is in effect, at the end of each of Wrack's caster's turns, the Basilisk must make a Resistance roll. Given the bonus from Wrack, the Basilisk rolls against , giving it a 80% chance of success. :If the Basilisk succeeds the roll, it suffers no damage whatsoever. If it fails the roll, it suffers exactly . :Statistically, this means that the Basilisk suffers roughly every fifth turn. It will take approximately 150 turns to kill this creature with Wrack alone... :This example illustrates how a stands to lose very little from Wrack, if it is affected at all. Remember that the Basilisk has one of the lowest Resistance scores of any - most other Fantastic Creatures, in particular, will rarely if ever fail their rolls! Example #2 :An inexperienced unit of High Elf Spearmen has a Resistance score of , and has . :Each turn while Wrack is in effect, each of the living Spearman figures in this unit must make a Resistance roll. Given the bonus from Wrack, these Spearmen roll against , giving them a 70% chance of success. For each Spearman that fails its roll, the unit suffers . :With 8 rolls the chance for at least one figure to fail its roll is quite high - about 94% - so it is very likely that the unit will suffer at least per turn, if not more. With 8 separate rolls, the maximum potential damage from Wrack on this unit would be , which would require all 8 figures to fail their rolls simultaneously. However, the chance of this happening is pretty slim - less than 1%. :Since each Spearman only has , each point of damage suffers by this unit will kill off one warrior. This could amount to losing several warriors each turn. :Note that as the number of living Spearmen in the unit decreases (whether by Wrack itself or any other reasons), the chances of it suffering any further damage each time Wrack is triggered also decreases. With only 4 figures left alive, the High Elf Spearmen would only need to make 4 Resistance rolls next time Wrack takes effect, thus having significantly less chance of suffering further damage. The fewer figures are left, the lower the risk: If the unit loses 7 of its 8 figures, the remaining figure has exactly 30% chance of being damaged (and dying) from the spell. :This example illustrates how a has a much higher chance of suffering damage from Wrack each turn - the more figures it has, the more chance of damage, and the more potential for plenty of damage. This unit could potentially lose all 8 figures from just a single triggering of Wrack. Contrast this with the Basilisk in the example above, which would at best take 30 turns to kill! This is also a result of the High Elf Spearmen's low of course - but then again most in the game have low per-figure Hit Point scores. Usage Wrack may be cast during combat for the basic Casting Cost of . Its first triggering will occur as soon as the turn ends, and will continue to trigger at the end of each subsequent turn, right before the enemy army makes its moves. Whenever Wrack actually manages to cause damage to a unit, a shadow resembling the form of a grim reaper will pass over this unit. Units that succeeded all of their Resistance rolls (or are immune to the spell altogether) will not show this animation. After casting the spell, its icon will appear in the "Enchantments" window underneath the casting wizard's name. The spell will remain in effect until the end of battle, or until dispelled by the opponent. Since it does not carry on after the end of the battle, Wrack has no Upkeep Cost. Acquisition As a Rare spell, Wrack may become available to any Wizard who possesses at least Spellbooks. However, its availability during the game is not guaranteed unless the Wizard acquires at least Spellbooks. Customized Wizards possessing Spellbooks at creation time may choose this spell as one of their default spells before starting the game, in which case the spell will already be researched and available for casting immediately on the first turn. Wizards with to Spellbooks have a random chance of being able to Research Wrack during the game. The chance for this spell to appear for research increases with the number of Spellbooks the Wizard possesses or obtains during gameplay. With or Spellbooks, the spell is guaranteed to appear for Research at some point, if it is not already available for casting. Wrack has a base Research Cost of . With at least Spellbooks, the Wrack spell may be acquired as a reward for winning encounters in creature Lairs, Towers, et cetera, or when conquering the Fortress of a rival wizard who has already researched this spell. Strategy Wrack is an extremely efficient and effective way of culling enemy Normal Units, especially . On its very first triggering it can easily reduce the strength of all such enemy units by 20-25% immediately, and continue to chip away at these units as the battle goes on. If Wrack is in effect, it can sometimes be a good idea to actually avoid confrontation with the enemy units, instead letting Wrack slowly destroy the enemy army. Of course this assumes that the enemy has no units that are immune to Wrack (such as units possessing Death Immunity, Magic Immunity and/or or higher). Such units would need to be dispatched separately. Remember that as a unit's figures dwindle away, it has a decreasing chance of suffering further damage from Wrack. Therefore, the enemy will often end up with plenty of reduced to just 1 or 2 figures. These can usually be attacked safely, and sometimes must be attacked since Wrack will have a hard time injuring them any further. Always remember that Wrack on its own is usually ineffective, or at least terribly slow, at killing strong . These tend to have high Resistance scores and plenty of - not to mention that Wrack can only cause to them each turn. By the time Wrack is close to killing such units, the battle could be declared a stalemate by the game - causing great frustration. Known Bugs Wrack is bugged in a way that works in favor of its caster. If fail to resist, then is dealt to that unit (instead of n). Imagine a Lizardmen Spearmen unit. In average every second figure will fail to resist. If fail to resist, then is done - immediately killing the whole unit. Category:Combat Enchantments Category:Death Category:Buggy Features